


The Doorway

by foomatic



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: I've seen a million facesI've seen a million different facesEach one mirroring that of your ownAnd still, none of them felt like home to meNone of them have felt like you.- Find Me, Forest Blakk
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Kudos: 13





	The Doorway




End file.
